To Steal a Jetfighter
Love is in The Air (For Real) is the Valentines Day special of The Extremely Regular Show. Summary After Mordecai and Sonic's previous attempt to kiss Sally and Margaret, they must try again. Meanwhile, Rigby starts to develop a crush on Eileen, and Knuckles and Wolverine fight for the affections of Rouge the Bat and Rouge the Mutant, only to find they have crushes with the same name. The gang must plan a Valentines Dance to impress their crushes with a little help from Cupid. Transcript *(This episode begins at Randy and Cupid) *'Cupid': Do-do-do-do who can make I say I love you? *'Randy Cunningham': Hello. *'Cupid': Hello. *'Randy Cunningham': Who are you? *'Cupid': Cupid. I'm here to use the magic arrows to fall in love. Watch this (Cupid use a shot with Tracy & Tommy and hug) *'Randy Cunningham': It worked. *'Cupid': Yep. Another settleflight Valentine's Day customer. *'Randy Cunningham': Hey, Cupid, can I ask you a favor. *'Cupid': Yeah, what do you need? *'Randy Cunningham': Well, Theresa Fowler and I going to the ballroom can you help me? *'Cupid': Sure why not. I have a list at the Ballroom. *'Randy Cunningham': Good. *(At Parkside Lux Ballroom) *'Mordecai': Thanks for decrating the Valentines Day dance, Ballroom Ghosts? *'Ballroom Ghosts': No problem. *'Peter Griffin': Ghosts!? I thought that this is safe! *'Mordecai': Don't worry they helping us. Hey Sonic, who are you going to the dance with? *'Sonic': Sally. *'Mordecai': What's with the look? I know you're stressed, but let that stress go and try to impress her. You break dance, right? *'Sonic': Yes. *'Peter Griffin': He's right. The Ballroom Ghosts are now helping the Valetine's dance. *'Mordecai': Hey, Director Furry. Can you host the Valetine's dance? *'Nick Fury': You bet I will. *'Sonic': Hey Tails, my bro! Who are you going to the dance with? *'Tails': You don't want to know. It was Cream the Rabbit. *'Mordecai': I am so proud of you. *'Tails': Thanks, Mordo. I hear that Knuckles likes Rouge the Bat. *'Sonic': Well, Knuckles is lucky, because Rouge has.... you know, hot style. *'Mordecai': She's the bat. *'Sonic': Yes. *'Mordecai': Hey, Fran Vartan, Feeny Vartan. Wanna help to serve the hooba burgers for the Valentine's dance? *'Feeny Vartan': Yeah. My wife and I are gonna serve at the Valentine's dance. *'Mordecai': Nate, you're the DJ. *'Nate': Alright! *'Tails': What song should we sing? *'Sonic': Own It by Drake. We might need Drake again. *'Mordecai': Agreed. Cool Shadé. You and Nate are the DJ's. *'Cool Shadé': Right. *'Silver': I'll go get Drake. *'Mordecai': Spider-Man you cook the Food for the Valetine's dance. *'Spider-Man': Got it. *(Sonic put a valentine chocolate/vanilla cake on the table) *(Drake enters) *'Drake': Hey guys, I hear you're rapping one of my songs again. *'QuickSilver': Sure. *'Iron Fist': Hey, Mordecai. Can I help Spider-Man cooking for the Valentine's dance? *'Mordecai': Sure. *'Gumball': What the hecks going on? Hey another Valentine party. *'Red': Well one time Studder was dating an onion. *'Gumball': Why doeshe like onions so much? *'Red': Because onions are his favorite food, he also still gives people 15 slaps. *'Hawkeye': Hey, Cupid use this Happy Valentine's day. *'Cupid': Thanks. What is it? *'Hawkeye': A Crossobow. *'Cupid': Nice. *'Mordecai': Hey, Gumball you gonna take Penny to the dance? *'Gumball': Heck yes, as a romance for both 12 year olds. *'Studdet': Hi everybody look what I brought for a dare. (Shows them an onion) Major Events *Cupid takes a shot to the lovers: **Mordecai & Margaret **Rigby & Eileen **Benson & Audrey **Mitch & Starla **High Five Ghost & Celia **Thomas & CJ **Gumball & Penny **Darwin & Carrie **Richard & Nicole **Homer & Marge **Peter & Lois **Joe & Bonnie **Cleveland & Donna **Neil & Meg **Sonic & Sally **Red & Female Red **Studder & Studder's onion **Kevin Levin & Gwen Tennyson **Cooper Daniels & Lucy Mann **Ben Tennyson & Ester **Rook Blonko & Rayona **Tails & Cream **Knuckles & Rouge the Bat **Silver & Blaze **Ant Man & Wasp **Spider-Man & Mary Jane **Wolverine & Rouge the Mutant **Black Panther & Storm **Mr. Fantastic & Invisible Woman **Iron Man & Rescue **Cyclops & Jean Grey **Wonder Man & Scarlet Witch **Nate Wright & *Mordecai and the gang are schedule for the Valentine's dance. *Nick Fury is hosting the Valentine's dance. *Mordecai and Sonic try to kiss Margaret and Sally once again. *Nate is the DJ for the dance. *Hawkeye gives Cupid a Crossbow for Valentines. Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on The Extremely Regular Show Category:Crossovers